


He loves me. He loves me not.

by Glorfindel



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor plays he loves me, he loves me not with the flowers. Glorfindel shows him what a rose means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He loves me. He loves me not.

Erestor and Glorfindel were sitting on the grass near the flower beds, in one of Celebrian's secluded gardens.

Erestor picked a flower and said, "He loves me, he loves me not," as he pulled away the petals.

Glorfindel grinned and lay on his side facing his lover, watching him pulling at the petals and then discarding them.

 

Erestor pulled the last petal and said, "He loves me not". He frowned and picked another flower and started again.

 

"I do love you Erestor, ‘tis only a flower."

"I know that, silly." Erestor smiled and placed a kiss on his lover's forehead.

The last petal was pulled and once again the words were, "He loves me not."

  
"Stupid flower," Erestor remarked and threw the remains from him.

"Erestor if you pick a flower with an even number of petals, then it will always end on, 'he loves me not' and if you pick a flower with an odd number of petals the result will always be, 'he loves me’." Glorfindel kissed his lover's hand.

Erestor reached up into the rose bush and picked a rose with many petals. "Well my clever one. See what you can do with this."

Glorfindel sat up. He took the rose and removed the thorns; then he looked at his lover and smiled enigmatically.

"What?" Erestor asked.

"This is a rose; the flower of love. None of its petals could ever mean, ‘he loves me not’. They would always say, 'I love you'."

Glorfindel started to pull at the petals and when each one dropped he said, "I love you."

Erestor hung on his every word and they drew closer together as the last petals were pulled away. As the last petal fell, Glorfindel said, "I love you. It always ends with 'I love you’." He drew Erestor into his arms and kissed him and told him again that he loved him. A rose would fade and die, but his love would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this and do not own the scene or characters.


End file.
